Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{-8q - 4}{q + 10} - \dfrac{-8q - 3}{q + 10}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $z = \dfrac{-8q - 4 - (-8q - 3)}{q + 10}$ Distribute the negative sign: $z = \dfrac{-8q - 4 + 8q + 3}{q + 10}$ Combine like terms: $z = \dfrac{-1}{q + 10}$